


Coffee Stains

by dreamkeeper95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Domestic, M/M, Married Life, dont hate jeonghan pls, jeongcheol - Freeform, uhh how do tagging works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkeeper95/pseuds/dreamkeeper95
Summary: the home that seungcheol knows started to came crumbling down





	1. Prologue

A lost 14 year old boy was walking around the busy streets of Seoul. It was his third day in it and he has half the mind to go back to his dad and ask for forgiveness.

"You are a disgrace," his father's words echoes through his mind. He shook his head as if dismissing the thought of going home along with the painful memory that comes along with it. He will not come back. He will never come back.

He can't understand why his father can’t accept him as he is, sure he is homosexual, but as far as he knows he had been a good son. He followed his dad's orders, tried to know the ways of the small business his father handles, took care of her older sisters. In what aspect did he not satisfied his father? He didn't know.

He then felt a single drop of water from the sky and it was all he needed to realize that it was raining. "Where-" he looked up as more blotches of rain fall down. "Shit," cursing quietly as he scanned the streets for a place to hide from the rain. His face suddenly lit up as he saw a flashing sign at the other end of the street, and his only solution was to run towards it.

A girl with long hair approaches him after a few minutes of plopping down a chair. "Welcome to the 1004 Cafe," the guy was confused as he looked up. He was sure that the person was a girl basing from the hair but his voice was not that feminine.

He decided that satisfying his curiosity was the best thing that happened to him as he stared up at the person who was beaming happily at him, clutching a round tray against his chest, head tilted to the side. "Ahh, I'm Jeonghan, and I will be your server for today," he could almost swore he saw angels with trumpets as he stared at the person.  
"I-I just went here to g-get out of the rain," he admitted causing the server to scrunch up his nose. He felt his heart beating rapidly. "B-but," he quickly shove his hand inside his pocket trying to gather all his spare change to buy for even just a candy wanting to have a reason to stay.  
"But?" the Jeonghan guy asked.  
A sigh left his lips as he pulled the spare change from his pocket. "This is what's only left of me," he shyly admitted, suddenly feeling small. "What can I get with this?"  
"Nothing," he whispered but it was enough for the costumer to hear. "Oh," again, Jeonghan scrunched up his nose and counted the coins in the other's hand. "Ah. I know!" Then he left, leaving a dumbfounded boy gapping.

He gripped at his backpack after a solid five minutes when he decided that it was better to get drenched in the rain than stay inside the cafe and disturb its peaceful ambiance. "Hey, where are you going?" he recognized the voice as the server's calling for him as he reached the doorstep. "Am I too late? I made a hot chocolate for you," a pout was evident in his lips as he approached the latter cautiously. "Sorry. I am still not used to making it fast since I don't usually help every day," he tried to explain himself.  
"N-no," the short haired guy slowly closed the door as he turned to face the server. "I don't have money to pay for that," looking at the floor as he speak quietly.  
"Oh! Silly," he glanced up to see the other smiling widely. A hand was quickly wrapped around his wrist the next minute then he was dragged to his previous place. "And I took too long because I asked mom if I can give you a drink," he grinned a bit wider as he occupied the space in front of the boy holding his bag tightly. "And maybe even a job because it is kind of obvious that you ran away from home," he trailed off quietly until the chime of the door resounded making Jeonghan jump to his feet, ready to serve again.  
"J-jeonghan?" the latter said as he stared at the guy standing. "I'm Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol."  
"Yoon Jeonghan, son of the owner of 1004 Cafe," he reached out his hand to shake the other's. "Nice to meet you, Seungcheol."


	2. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse in the life of jeonghan and seungcheol

"Choi Seungcheol, my man," Sooyoung hollered as the dark haired 24 year old stepped inside the Akkinda Cafe. Eyes drooping and bags were evident under it. "Had a rough night, bro?" the hyper active blond said as he hooked an arm around his employer's shoulder earning a quick glare from the older. "Woah. Chill, man,” quickly withdrawing his arm as he showed his best smile.  
"What do you want?" Seungcheol asked as he dragged a chair and plopped down on it, not giving a care to the stares he was getting from the seven costumers already inside.  
"A raise," Soonyoung said sheepishly while rubbing his nape. "I mean, cash advance!"  
"Why?" His employer looked at him as he raised his eyebrows questioning the younger's request. Was he not paying them enough?  
"You see," a weary Soonyoung said as he pulled a chair to sit beside his employer before leaning close to his ear and whispering. "It is our anniversary next week. I mean Seokmin and me, of course. And I kind of used all my money for bleaching my hair and keeping it blond so..."  
"That's your fault," the taller of the two said as he brought a hand up to point a finger to his employee. "Besides, do you know how many times Jeonghan told me that money does not grow on trees so I better manage this shop properly so we can earn?" he let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Speaking--" Sooyoung quickly stand up and face Seungcheol's husband. 

With a hand on his hip he looked down at the latter. "Choi Seungcheol," his voice is like bells from the heaven - soft and gentle. "You forgot your wallet at home," then handing the wallet to his lover. "You look put off," he observed and Soonyoung swore he could barf right there when Jeonghan crouched down to press a kiss at Seungcheol's forehead. "Areumie kept you up?" And Seungcheol could only nod. "As for you," the angel said as he turned to his employee wearing the polo shirt and a pair of pants with his apron and a service cap as his uniform. "Macchiato for me please. And. Right. Away," he emphasized the last few words making Sooyoung dart towards the counter hollering for the coffee his employer was asking for.

"Hannie," Seungcheol whined.  
"I called Wonwoo and I will bring Areumie over their house today. You know how those two adore the kid, right?" he said as he sat on the chair Soonyoung was sitting on earlier; a hand reaching out to pry the bangs out of Seungcheol's forehead. His lover responded with yet another whine. Times like this when Jeonghan doubts if he is really a 24 year old man. "I know you like Areumie with you, honey. But you are so tired," gently tracing the dark circles under Seungcheol's right eye with his thumb as he cupped his husband's cheek to emphasize his point.

Seungcheol was leaning towards Jeonghan's touches absent mindedly as he let out a soft sigh, already feeling relaxed due to his husband's warmth. "Go home early, yeah? Then take a rest. I will be home around 6pm," leaning in he pressed his lips against the latter's cheek kissing him lightly.  
"Go home early," his husband demanded with a small pout.  
"I will, honey," a warm smile was flashed into the short haired's direction before standing up.  
As if on cue, Seungcheol was on his feet as well wrapping an arm around his husband's waist as they walk towards the exit. "Stay safe," he pulled Jeonghan closer before settling his lips against his kissing him at the doorstep of their own cafe before he lets go. "I love you."  
"I love you too," the long haired guy said before glancing inside the shop noticing Sooyoung holding the cup of macchiato on his hands. Chuckling before hollering a "too late" as he stepped out completely and goes inside the car to drive towards Wonwoo's.

 

"I told you, he is satan's spawn!" He accused his long haired employer as he stomped back towards the counter grumbling loudly earning a bonk in the head from his short haired employer who was trailing behind him.  
"Stop talking to my husband like that." A small grin was plastered into his lips.  
"Your husband is satan's spawn," he squinted his eyes, if it was possible, after turning around to look at Seungcheol.  
A laughing Seokmin came close to the counter taking the cup of coffee from Soonyoung's hands. "He pays for your tuition and everything else, idiot."  
"He pays for your tuition and everything else," he repeated his boyfriend's words mockingly.  
"Take it easy. He just likes playing with you," the employer comforted as he pat the younger's back. "Why don't you get me a black coffee. I need to stay awake."  
"Seungcheol, first of all, I am a waiter. Not a barista. Go and ask that smiley face over there," he puckered his lips to point at Seokmin who was smiling as he stared into thin air.  
"Lee Seokmin!" Seungcheol said in a loud voice causing the latter to flinch but look at this boss anyway. "Black coffee, please?" with a warm smile he asked.  
"Aye aye captian," the tallest worker said as he playfully saluted to his employer and goes straight to the coffee maker.

"What are you guys hollering about?" Seungcheol and Soonyoung's attention was quickly diverted to another employee who just walked in on the front door. He was trying to put his apron on, his cap placed between his arm and his body to keep it from falling. "It is so early and you guys are so noisy," he grumbled rubbing his eyes before walking behind the counter and slumping his upper body against it beside the register.  
"Actually, it is not early. It is," he pulled up the sleeves of his sweater to check the time. "8:56," Seungcheol read. "You are actually late."  
"Not my fault though. Blame Hansol. He almost got us killed! He said he watched on youtube how to drive a car, stole his parent's car, called me saying that he knows how to drive," he narrated as Seungcheol laughed at the mischief of the little kids.  
"So what happened?" Seokmin appeared as he carefully handed the cup of coffee to Seungcheol, who accepted it with a small bow.  
"Apparently, youtube tutorials are not effective."

Seungcheol's day was always like this - trying to survive the hours while he is at the Akkinda cafe as Soonyoung and Seokmin bicker all around like they are not a couple, Seungkwan talking around like he is the boss. He can't seem to understand why his employees all treat him lightly compared to the way they treat his husband. Maybe it was because Seungchgeol was always around unlike Jeonghan.

Seungcheol was always grateful for five o'clock for it means closing time – unless he have other business to do.

"I need to go out early because Wonwoo said that he will be at the apartment to bring Areum home at 4," he said as he closed his phone before shoving it to his pocket. "Seokmin, don't forget to make sure it is clean before going. And close the doors," he repeated his same old dialogue every time he goes home early.  
"Aye aye captain," the taller reacted as he saluted.  
"Stop that shit," Soonyoung almost screamed from the table he was serving but Seokmin only stared at him with his eyesmile before sticking his tongue out.  
"I got to go," Seungcheol repeated as he turned and head towards the door.

The trip from the cafe towards their apartment was smooth, and since it is only a 30 minute drive, Seungcheol found himself in front of the building at exactly 4:06. Removing his helmet after putting the stand of his motor, he looked around to check if Wonwoo's car is around only to find it not. So he decided to dial up his friend's number.

"Hello?" A cute giggle was the next thing that was heard when the line was accepted. Seungcheol was quick to realize that it was her daughter.  
"Hello. Is this Jeon Wonwoo? Because I believe I called for my friend," he teased his daughter.  
"Daddy! Areumie," she said in her broken syllables.  
"Ah! Is this my baby girl?" feigning surprise to hear her daughter giggle one more time.  
"Yes, daddy!" he can hear his daughter nodding through the phone.  
"Listen, princess. Tell Uncle Wonwoo I'm already here," he instructed.  
There were some mumbles that echoed on the phone which Seungcheol assumes as Areum talking to Wonwoo. "Okay, daddy."  
"Okay, princess. Bye," his voice was softer while he talked to his daughter.  
"Bye, dada," then the line ended.

He was looking up at the clouds, observing each pattern as he leaned against his motorcycle – thinking of his life without Jeonghan and Areum, and everything was so dark. He can't really think of himself without them - his sunshines, his precious angels, his family. It was until a honk was heard making Seungcheol look at his surroundings.

"Daddy!" A small girl wearing a pink dress was running towards him with her hands wide open.  
"Baby," he cooed kneeling on the ground before his daughter flung herself to him hugging her daddy tightly, head resting against his shoulder.  
"Thanks for taking care of her, Wonwoo," he looked up to see the said guy trailing behind her little girl.  
"No problemo, hyung," he lets out a chuckle before patting Areum's head and handing a pink Disney Princess themed bag to Seungcheol who received it while her daughter was still clinging onto him. "I need to go now. I will fetch Mingyu at his work," he said to the pair.  
"Baby girl," Seungcheol releases his arms around her daughter and rested it at her waist. "Say goodbye to Uncle Wonwoo. We have to go inside."  
Areum quickly detaches herself to her daddy and opened his arms towards the guy who took care of him a few hours earlier. The guy kneeled down to hug the little girl, receiving a light kiss from the kid. "Take care, Uncle."  
"Behave, little girl," with his low voice, the taller said as he ruffled Areum's hair after pulling away from the hug and standing up.  
"Thank you again, Wonwoo," Seungcheol repeated sincerely before the younger heads out to go to his lover.

He quickly scooped his little girl on his arms before gently placing her in the front of him as he sat at his motorcycle before driving towards the parking. If Jeonghan learned about this he might be dead because he had always detested how Seungcheol prefers to ride a motorcycle over a car, what more if he learned that his daughter was riding one.

"Daddy!" Areum squealed as Seungcheol scooped her again in his arms hoisting her up as they made their way towards the elevator. "Reumie press the button!" The little girl demanded as she kicked her legs signaling for her father to put her down, to which Seungcheol complied with.

She walked in her little feet to the side of the elevator before putting her right hand up high reaching for the button with number 7 to which she struggled to press. Heading out from the lift with their hands together - Areum holding Seungcheol's two fingers for it is the only thing she can grasp in her little hand.  
"Papa?" she looked up to her father as he was pressing up the code of their apartment.  
"Papa will be home soon," he offered Areum a warm smile before she was running inside the house. 

Seungcheol could only smile as he watched her daughter running around.

It took an hour or two before Jeonghan went home. He quietly tiptoed as he entered the door wanting to check what Seungcheol and Areum might be doing. A smile creep into his lips as he saw her daughter and husband cuddled up in the couch while watching the Disney movie about a girl with long yellow hair fighting people with frypans. Seungcheol was lying down on his back, a hand at the back of his head leaning against the arm rest while the other was wrapped securely around his daughter. Areum was perched on top of his father, lying down on her tummy, cheek pressed against his chest, eyes focused on the screen as she was humming softly along with the character. Jeonghan's fatigue straight up jumped out of the window due to the scene.

It took him all his power to slowly walk closer to the pair not wanting the moment to end. "Hey, Areumie," he whispered as he kneeled in front of the couch and placed a soft kiss on top of his daughter's head. The little girl turned her head towards her papa and puckered her lips. Jeonghan leaned in letting his daughter place a kiss at his cheek. "Cheollie?" he reached out a hand to push Seungcheol's hair out of his forehead, a habit Jeonghan developed due to his liking for Seungcheol's hair to be pushed up. "Daddy. Wake up. I'm home," he glanced at his daughter smiling as he noticed her getting engrossed in the movie again. Scooting a bit closer to his husband, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Seungcheol's, only to pull away after a while to nuzzle his jaw. "Baby, wakey wakey."  
Seungcheol responded with a groan before blinking his eyes rapidly trying to adjust his sight. "Honey, welcome home," he said with a lazy smile. A hand was quickly resting at Jeonghan's nape as Seungcheol pulled him in for another kiss. "What time is it?" he asked after the lip lock.  
"10 pm," the latter responded which made Seungcheol frown. "But I am home, anyway," the long haired leaned in again to press his lips against Seungcheol's, only quicker this time. Seungcheol wanted to complain, but Jeonghan was right. At least he is home now.

Seungcheol's days were always like this after the shift at the cafe - playing with her daughter until he gets tired, and waiting for his husband. But he could never be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeps. first chapter up.


	3. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing joshua

The lovers woke up not because of the sunshine from the window, nor with the smile of each other but with the blanket being pulled away from their entangled bodies. Jeonghan groaned as he shot his hand to grip on the material tugging it back against him. It didn't take a minute for him to felt it being tugged away again. This time he felt his husband slowly pulled his arms away around Jeonghan to sit up.

"Ahh," he heard his groggy voice. "Areumie."  
"Areumie?" Jeonghan repeated in a hushed whisper as he pushed his hair out of his face. "Areumie!" It was like everything dawned into him as he clutched the blanket continuously being tugged by their daughter.  
"Hungry," the little girl whined.  
An audible gasp was heard leaving Seungcheol's mouth as he realized how he and his husband are currently naked underneath, before he reached out to pat the kid's head. "Go out for a while and we will be there, princess. Be a good girl." And with that, the little girl slowly walked out of the door with a pout in her lips.

Seungcheol turned to his lover before slowly crawling and hovering over the latter. "Good morning, beautiful," he grinned.  
"Sappy. But good morning, Seungcheol," Jeonghan let his hands rest at the other's shoulders as he puckered his lips asking for a kiss.  
Leaning in for the kiss his husband was asking, Seungcheol playfully lowered his crotch making a contact to his husband's. "You love me anyway."  
"Shit. Seungcheol, not now. We just did it last night, and Areumie is waiting!" The long haired hissed as he reprimand his naughty lover.  
"I hear you saying no but your body says otherwise," lowering himself a bit more as he start to rock his hips against the other's. Seungcheol leaned in to place soft open mouthed kisses against Jeonghan's neck.  
"C-cheol," he bit his lower lip harder knowing that moans will come out any minute for his husband sure knows how to tease him.  
"Okay," a playful answer resounded as the brown haired detaches himself from his lover to stand up and grab some clothes from the closet.  
"Choi Seungcheol!" His husband hissed shaking his head but he had to stand up and go to his lovely daughter. He grabbed the sweater Seungcheol was wearing the night before and quickly slipping into it before grabbing his boxers and a pair of worn out pajamas.

"Goodmorning, Areumie," he greeted his daughter who was wearing her pink pajamas with her stuffed bunny in her arms.  
"Goodmorning, papa," she answered as she puckered her lips asking for a kiss, only to whine as her papa kissed her on her head.  
"Hungry? Let's go get some food," scooping the little girl in her arms, Jeonghan slowly trailed towards the dining room, setting Areum into her high chair.  
"Daddy?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.  
"He'll be out soon," with a bowl in his hand, Jeonghan opened a cupboard to grab a box of cereal.  
"Soon is now," Seungcheol said out of nowhere. He was sporting in only his boxers and a plain white shirt, his hair disheveled in his head and he had not made any effort to tone it down. "Good morning, honey," he repeated his words from a while ago only this time more innocent as he leaned in and press a kiss at Jeonghan's cheek to which he earned a playful nudge at his rib. "Good morning, princess," scooting close to his daughter, Seungcheol leaned in again to press a kiss at her temple.  
"Good morning, daddy!" The little girl chirped happily as she opened her arms out for her daddy. It baffles Jeonghan how Areum always preferred Seungcheol. Maybe because he always acts dumb around her.  
"How's my little girl's sleep?" He scooped the kid in his arms before placing her at his lap. Jeonghan could only shake his head as he pour the right amount of cereal at the little bowl for her daughter who only giggled at his dad's question.  
"How about we go out today?" Seungcheol suggested eyes glued to her two year old. She nodded her head excitedly.

Jeonghan loves watching the two of them. He was contented at just looking as he put down the bowl at the table. Areum quickly jumped off her daddy's lap and darted towards his papa. Arms wrapping around his waist as she bury her face at his hip. "Papa. Come with?" she asked before looking up with her puppy eyes. Jeonghan mustered all his self-control not to squeal at his daughter’s adorable act. "Please?"  
"Please," Seungcheol repeated his daughter's word as he felt his heart filled with warmth due to the scene unfolding before his eyes.  
"Seungcheol, I have a wedding pictorial to shoot today," he let out a soft sigh resting a hand to her daughter's back.  
"Please?" lower lip jutted out, Areum stared at his papa's eyes.

Another sigh was heard before Jeonghan gently pushed her daughter to remove her grip on him as he kneeled and press a kiss at her cheek. Areum quickly stomped towards her daddy who carried her into his lap as the little girl sniffle, burying her face at her father's chest. Jeonghan made his way towards their room and Seungcheol noted that he had to talk to his husband about this as he stroke his daughter's hair.

"Daddy," she slowly looked up with tears in her eyes. "Papa loves us?"  
Seungcheol was caught off guard due to her daughter's question but quickly nods his head. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice, his husband's. "Of course papa loves you, little girl," he said as he leaned in pressing a kiss at his daughter's head. "Papa just cancelled his appointment."  
"Woah. You did?" Seungcheol asked as his eyes widened earning a nod in response.  
"Papa will come with?" Areum asked with her expectant eyes looking up at Jeonghan.  
He ducked to quickly wipe the tears away from his daughter’s eyes. "Papa will come with you and daddy, angel," he said then pressed a kiss at her cheek again.

 

"Had a fun day, man?" Soonyoung hollered, as always, when he spot the couple together with their daughter going inside the cafe.  
"What man?" Jeonghan's eyes darted towards the blond worker teasing him a bit more.  
"Nothing," with a small smile he said towards his employer. "Macchiato?" he even offered.  
"Not today, actually. But I need a chocolate drink for my little baby here.” He responded. “Do you want a chocolate drink?" he turned to look at the little girl who was holding Seungcheol's fingers in her hands.  
"Neh!" The little girl said before releasing her hold on her dad and waddling towards the counter. "Hello Uncle Seungkwan!" she greeted the guy at the register with a smile. "Uncle Seokmin where?" a pout was the next thing that gets plastered on her lips as her eyes looked around.  
"I am here, baby girl!" The tallest worker said as he kneeled on the floor to pat the girl's head.  
"Uncle!" Areum said before she was playfully blowing kisses towards Seungkwan and Seokmin who gladly catches every single one of it.  
"Alright, Areumie. Give your uncles a break. They are working hard. Come here," Seungcheol said as he looked inside the counter and reached out his hand for his daughter to take, which she did happily. Scooping her into his arms after she walked out of the counter, Seungcheol looked at his daughter. "What do you want to drink?"  
"Choco!" the kid replied after thinking about it for 3.5 seconds.  
"You heard the princess, Seokmin! Get your butt movin'," Seungkwan said in his loud voice.  
Areum giggled covering her mouth with a hand as if stifling it. "Move your butt," she repeated earning a gentle pat from Seungcheol to her lips.  
"That's bad," her father warned her, and Areum could only pout. "Let's stay here for a while," Seungcheol looked at his husband as he spoke in a loud voice.  
"We can," Jeonghan said as he slowly walked towards the older. "But promise me you will keep your voice down and not distract the costumers, honey," finishing off his statement, he pressed a quick kiss to the brown haired's lips.  
"Eww. Cooties," their daughter said to which Jeonghan patted her cheek and smiles widely.

 

Areum was used to the cafe. She spends most of her days at it with her precious Daddy Seungcheol. The other days are when her Uncle Wonwoo and Uncle Mingyu looked after her. She had to be a good girl every time she is there - she will not make any loud noise that can disturb the costumers hanging around, she is not allowed to run in her small feet, she will not disturb Uncle Seokmin, Uncle Soonyoung and Uncle Seungkwan whenever there are more than ten costumers inside, though she whined about it because she can only count up to five, she is not allowed to have lots of sweets while at the cafe, Papa will get mad at Daddy. These were the rules Seungcheol laid to Areum, and the kid had always been abiding it. 

There was just something about today that when Areum got hold of her chocolate drink she started to run around. Maybe it was Seokmin pretending to be a dinosaur.

"Rawr," Seokmin said as he followed Areum pacing around the cafe, turning to every table, chocolate drink in her hands.  
"Careful, princess," Jeonghan reminded her after looking around and noting that there were only four people inside the cafe - and three of them are together, one sat alone at the right side beside the window.  
"Aye aye captain!" Seokmin responded.  
"Not you, smiley face! I was talking to my daughter, unless you want to be called princess," the employer replied to his tallest worker.  
"Neh, papa!" Areum almost shouted while nodding heading towards the empty tables. "Uncle Soonyoung!" She called the blond worker as she spot him serving a drink to the lonely guy beside the window, running towards it. "Uncle Seok-"a few steps before the table, Areum tripped on her feet landing on the cold floor. Her chocolate drink was spilled as she stayed frozen for a few seconds.

Jeonghan was quick to jump off his seat, darting towards his daughter. "Baby!"  
"Daddy," the little girl cried not making an effort into standing up. "Daddy!" Wailing as she called for her Daddy. Jeonghan went closer to her and scooped her into his arms, not caring about getting some chocolate in his clothes.  
"Daddy!" The girl continued to call her Daddy Seungcheol.  
"I am here. Papa's here," Jeonghan cooed as he squat on the floor. This only brought the little girl into a tantrum thrashing around. However, his papa was quick enough to stand up carrying the kid into his arms. "Call Seungcheol. He is at the kitchen," he ordered to the stunned worker, watching as the little girl cried.  
"Nooooo. Daddy!" She whined as she kicked her legs around bumping the costumer's coffee placed neatly on the table. It spilled through the papers laid out, and the stranger was quick to grab his laptop before it got wet by the coffee.  
"Princess!" Jeonghan felt relief as he heard Seungcheol's voice and felt someone scooping his daughter away from his embrace. "What's wrong?"  
"Reumie got booboos," the two year old said before they walked towards an empty table leaving Jeonghan to tend for the remaining disaster. Not that he was not used to it, of course. Areum had always preferred Seungcheol anyway.

The costumer cleared his throat and Jeonghan almost jolted making him look at the stranger with orange hair. Eyes widening at the realization that his daughter had just caused a huge accident. "Oh my god, I am so sorry," he said in haste.  
"It's okay," the stranger had a gentle voice compared to his husband's. No, it was the gentlest voice Jeonghan ever heard.  
"I am so sorry. Your coffee is spilled, your works are ruined. I will give you a free coffee," the long haired guy said in panic.  
"Uhh, no. It is okay. I can always order another and as for my papers, they can be dried."  
"Nono. I will get you another one and clean this up. If you could just move to another place since this is a disaster," he suggested. The costumer wasted no time and stood up, laptop clutched against his chest and bag perched against his left shoulder before moving to another seat, just beside his first one. "Soonyoung!" Jeonghan hollered and the waiter rushed towards the place. He pulled out his rug and starts to wipe the table.  
"Ahh. No," the costumer said. "Don't throw those away. Those are my ideas."  
Soonyoung halted his movements as he raised his eyebrows towards the latter. "Place it at another table and let it dry," Jeonghan instructed his worker. The blond nodded before going back to work. "Seokmin, another drink for the man here," he hollered for the second time.  
"You really didn't have to," the orange haired guy said after sitting down.  
"No worries. I give free drink when needed," he smiled. "I am Choi Jeonghan, by the way. I own - we own this place. Me and my husband, Seungcheol. And you met our daughter, Areum."  
"I am Joshua."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop literally crashed and all my works perished and i have to dig into all my phone to find my copy of this fic. : c

**Author's Note:**

> first work posted here in ao3 ! tell me how it is. i'll try to speed up the updating.


End file.
